


The Subtle Art of Killing

by yoonagi



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Murder, Whittleton Creek, more like a fic inspired by hitman, not really hitman fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Daniel memberitahuku akan ada yang terbunuh di pesta ini.
Kudos: 1





	The Subtle Art of Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya, ini bukan fanfiksi Hitman?? Saya cuma ambil latar Whittleton Creek dan beberapa ide premisnya saja, selebihnya terinspirasi dari gameplay Hitman 2 di channel YouTube RTGame (https://youtu.be/nfAo8LfizmM) (silakan ditonton sumpah tidak akan menyesal) (maaf Daniel aku pinjam namamu).

Daniel memberitahuku akan ada yang terbunuh di pesta ini.

Aku sempat mengira dia cuma bercanda. Ini hari ulang tahunnya dan dia sangat suka bercanda. Ketika aku tiba terlalu awal di rumah Daniel, ibunya masih sibuk memanggang _muffin_ bluberi dan aromanya tercium dari tungku api yang ada di basemen. Kudapati Daniel sedang memberi makan ikan di rawa-rawa belakang rumahnya, dia mengenakan setelan jas rapi yang kutakutkan bakal kotor terkena noda lumpur. Suara nyaring kodok bersahut-sahutan memenuhi runguku saat dia mengatakan akan ada yang terbunuh di pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia tampak sangat santai seraya tertawa kecil, seolah sedang membicarakan kunjungannya ke kebun binatang dua minggu lalu.

“Gaunmu terlihat manis,” ujarnya kemudian dan mau tidak mau aku membalas senyum ramah dan kesopanannya.

“Kau lebih rapi dari biasanya,” jawabku. “Tapi sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam agar pakaianmu tidak kotor.”

Di luar dugaanku dia setuju dan kami berjalan beriringan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Pagar yang mengelilingi halaman itu setinggi hidungku, warnanya putih kusam membuat balon warna-warni yang menyembul di baliknya terkesan semakin mencolok. Pesta hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu, pusatnya berada di halaman belakang rumah Daniel yang lumayan luas.

“Aku senang kau bisa datang.”

Mengangguk, aku mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu aku terserang cacar sehingga tidak bisa hadir di pestanya. “Berapa umurmu tahun ini?”

“Lima belas,” jawabnya tanpa merasa tersinggung karena dia tahu aku selalu kesulitan mengingat umur orang lain. “Akhirnya aku lebih tua darimu! Dan untuk merayakan kesehatanmu tahun ini, aku telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna.”

Kupandang Daniel yang tersenyum bangga, membukakan pintu pagar halaman lalu mempersilakanku masuk lebih dulu. “Terima kasih,” ucapku. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar suara Helen—ibu Daniel, memanggilnya dari dalam, dia segera berlari ke pintu dapur. Selagi duduk di ayunan kayu, aku sesekali melirik gaun kuning cerah selutut bermotif kotak-kotak yang kukenakan. Aku memikirkan kembali kalimat Daniel di rawa-rawa tadi, lantas teringat aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

•

  
Pria dengan kostum badut itu terlihat mengerikan. Aku berusaha keras menghindar darinya dan hati-hati untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata agar pria itu tidak menghampiriku lalu memberiku balon yang dibentuk seperti jerapah. Halaman belakang rumah Daniel kini penuh oleh manusia, ada teman-teman dan sepupu dan paman serta bibi Daniel, beberapa kukenal baik sisanya hanya pernah berpapasan denganku di sekolah atau orang-orang yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat sama sekali. Daniel punya cukup banyak teman dan kerabat, namun tidak cukup banyak untuk menyembunyikanku dari pria berkostum badut itu.

Jika pria itu berada di bagian barat halaman, menghibur sepupu-sepupu kecil Daniel dengan melakukan trik sulap, aku akan menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang dewasa yang sibuk mengelilingi barbeku. Jika pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian timur halaman, aku akan menyelinap lagi ke arah sebaliknya atau ke beranda tempat para wanita duduk bergosip dan anak-anak seumuranku bermain catur. Aku tidak sempat menyapa nenek Daniel yang duduk paling dekat dengan tangga menuju beranda karena pikiranku dipenuhi ketakutan akan bayang-bayang kostum berwarna cerah, rambut palsu, dan hidung merah pria itu. Rasanya seolah pandanganku tiba-tiba berkabut dan kepalaku mulai pusing, suhu udara yang semakin naik seiring pergerakan matahari di puncak ubun-ubun pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Kata Daniel itu namanya serangan panik.

Daniel biasa menenangkan dan menuntunku ke tempat yang sepi saat aku ketakutan. Terkadang melakukan itu saja tidak cukup maka dia segera mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Dia tahu aku takut ketinggian, tempat gelap, dan suara petir. Seharusnya dia pun tahu aku takut melihat badut. Aku mulai kesal pada Daniel karena setidaknya dia bisa memberitahuku kalau ada badut di pestanya. Aku tidak sempat bicara dengannya lagi setelah dia meninggalkanku di ayunan dua jam lalu, terakhir kulihat dia sedang bermain _dart_ bersama sepupunya.

Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepala, aku menyeret langkah yang menimbulkan bunyi derit lantai kayu beranda. Fokusku sepenuhnya tertuju pada pintu dapur, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang sebab takut-takut pria berkostum badut itu mungkin mengikutiku diam-diam. Kurasa aku akan lebih aman di bagian dalam rumah, barangkali Helen masih ada di dapur dan aku bisa membantunya mengelap peralatan makan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju pintu dan pandanganku mulai kembali jelas—ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku.

“Eileen.”

Aku menoleh, nyaris kena serangan jantung. Di sana, Daniel berdiri dengan tangan kanan masih terulur menyentuh bahuku. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya, barangkali mendapati wajahku sudah pucat pasi.

“Kau mengagetkanku,” jawabku seraya menghela napas.

Daniel tak berkata apa-apa lagi, melainkan mengulurkan tangan kirinya juga lalu perlahan mendorongku untuk berputar balik, kini mengarah ke pintu utama menuju ruang duduk. Aku masih sedikit kesal padanya—malah semakin kesal karena dia mengagetkanku barusan—namun aku terlalu lelah untuk protes atau menjitak kepalanya.

Setelah sampai di dalam, dia menyuruhku duduk di sofa _navy_ di sebelah piringan hitam milik ayahnya lalu memperingatkanku untuk diam di situ selagi dia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

“Maaf.” Satu kata pertama yang terucap dari mulutnya selepas memberiku segelas air dingin. “Aku serius, aku tidak mengundang pria itu dengan sengaja hanya untuk menakutimu. Little Timmy—kau tahu, anak bibiku yang dari Massachusets—katanya tidak mau datang kalau tidak ada badut.”

Setengah gelas air kuhabiskan. Ternyata dia memang tahu aku takut pada badut. Aku membuang muka ke arah pintu menuju halaman belakang yang masih terbuka lebar. “Tidak apa. Kukira ini yang kau sebut ‘pembunuhan’ tadi pagi,” jawabku sekenanya. Nada bicaraku setengah jengkel sekaligus menyindir, Daniel meresponnya dengan gelak tawa.

“Tentu saja bukan!” Napas Daniel tersengal saat ia bicara agaknya karena terlalu kencang tertawa. “Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu dengan senjata seorang pria berkostum badut—aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, Eileen.”

Sisa tawanya masih berlanjut hingga aku tidak bisa menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius—meski kalimatnya yang terakhir terdengar agak manis sekaligus bodoh.

“Lagipula,” lanjutnya setelah berhasil mengatur napas, “orang tidak mungkin mati karena serangan panik.”

Daniel meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke tamu-tamunya dan aku hanya bisa melamun memikirkan kata-katanya. Sebagian kesadaranku tak bisa menentukan apakah Daniel sedang bercanda lagi atau tidak, karena kurasa dia tidak pernah mengalami apa yang disebutnya serangan panik. Karena tidak pernah mengalaminya, dia bisa dengan santai berkata pengalaman itu tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Akan tetapi selama ini dia lebih mengerti soal serangan panik daripada aku sehingga ada kemungkinan dia pun pernah mengalaminya. Jika demikian, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan serangan panik tidak mungkin membunuhmu.

Embun di permukaan luar gelas perlahan mencair, aku terus duduk diam memikirkan pernyataan Daniel soal serangan panik dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak setuju padanya.

Serangan panik _mungkin_ membunuhmu. Aku tahu karena aku sering mengalami serangan panik sepanjang hidupku, dan aku semakin yakin saat sayup-sayup terdengar suara barang yang pecah.

Suara itu teredam percakapan orang-orang di halaman dan musik yang terus mengalun keras. Tapi aku dapat mendengarnya di ruang duduk dan kurasa asalnya dari dapur. Mungkin ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring atau gelas, batinku. Mungkin itu Helen yang masih berkutat dengan _muffin_ nya dan sekarang dia butuh bantuan, batinku lagi—tanpa sadar berusaha menangkan diri. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu melangkah cepat ke arah dapur.

Tidak ada pintu di sekat antara ruang duduk dan dapur, jalan masuknya hanya ditutupi tirai putih bercorak daun-daun hijau. Kusibak sedikit tirai itu, entah sejak kapan jantungku sudah berpacu keras. Pandangan kuedarkan ke seisi ruangan, dari _kitchen set_ dan meja _counter_ kuning muda sampai jendela dengan gorden senada corak tirai serta pintu keluar yang masih tertutup.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

“Eileen!”

Terjengat, aku menoleh dan sekali lagi kudapati kepala Daniel menyembul dari balik pintu masuk basemen. Dia mengagetkanku lagi. Aku bisa berteriak marah padanya kapan saja seandainya dia tidak melambaikan tangan—gestur menyuruhku mengikutinya, lantas menghilang menuruni tangga.

Isi kepalaku tidak keruan, rasanya seperti habis menaiki _roller coaster_ —satu lagi hal yang tidak kusuka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Daniel. Ada kemungkinan dia akan mengerjaiku karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, tapi aku percaya dia tidak akan menakutiku lagi apalagi setelah dia meminta maaf tak kurang dari lima belas menit lalu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku melangkah mendekati pintu masuk basemen. Lampu di atas tangga menyala terang meski di bawah tidak sebegitu gelap karena ini masih siang bolong. Tercium aroma gosong dan sisa-sisa _muffin_ bluberi di udara. Tidak kutemukan barang pecah apapun di lantai dapur jadi asal suaranya mungkin dari bawah sana. Ah, jangan-jangan Daniel memecahkan piring kesayangan ibunya.

“Daniel,” panggilku setengah berteriak. Karena dia tidak menjawab, aku perlahan menuruni tangga. “Aku tidak mau berbohong pada Helen kalau kau memecahkan piring kesayangannya.”

Oh, ayolah, Daniel.

Aku tak bisa menemukan sosoknya di mana-mana. Tempat ini sedikit berantakan dan ada banyak rak maupun tumpukan barang. Dia pasti tengah berjongkok memata-mataiku dari suatu tempat. Di seberang ruangan tungku masih menyala, dapat kulihat api menjilat-jilat di dalamnya. Api itu memancarkan sinar kemerahan yang memenuhi ruangan dengan hawa panas dan bau terbakar. “Daniel!” Aku memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras selagi tungkaiku berayun menyeberangi ruangan. “Jangan sembunyi, Daniel, atau ibumu akan membencimu.”

Semakin dekat dengan tungku, suara yang tertangkap runguku hanyalah api yang melalap kayu kering dan batu bara. Musik dan percakapan dari pesta di luar terasa samar-samar, seolah mereka hanya bagian dari mimpi di belakang kepalaku. Tak jauh dari sana, mataku menangkap _muffin_ bluberi berjajar rapi. Di atas meja setinggi lenganku hanya ada _muffin_ bluberi. Seseorang menatanya dengan amat rapi dan simetris seperti menyusun lego.

Tanganku terulur, kuraih satu buah yang paling dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. _Muffin_ ini berat sekali. Kala aku berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan lagi.

Aku terperanjat, tak sengaja menjatuhkan _muffin_ dari tangan kananku. “Apa itu?” Kusadari keterkejutan dalam suaraku yang meninggi, rasa panik menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak suka ini. Daniel tidak menjawab maupun menampakkan dirinya. Kuputuskan untuk berpikir rasional, lebih baik keluar dari acara main-main Daniel yang tidak jelas daripada _mungkin_ mati karena serangan panik. Lebih baik aku kembali ke atas.

Namun ketika berbalik, aku kehilangan keberanian untuk menggerakkan kaki.

Ada seseorang yang tergeletak tepat di bawah tangga.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Bisikan itu terdengar amat kecil di telingaku. “Oh, tidak—ya Tuhan.”

Pikiranku kosong dan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Orang itu tak ada di sana saat aku datang tadi. Ya Tuhan. Mungkin aku akan pingsan, siapa tahu— _mungkin_ aku akan mati. Seharusnya Daniel ada di sini untuk menenangkanku, seharusnya dia tidak sembunyi di suatu sudut saat ada tubuh tergeletak di lantai, seharusnya—

“Seharusnya kau merespon lebih baik lagi.”

Aku berteriak.

Daniel ada di belakangku—aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya dia.

“A-apa maksudmu?” ujarku terbata-bata, rahangku gemetar dan aku nyaris menggigit lidah sendiri.

“Ayo lihat lebih dekat, Eileen!” Responnya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun aku tak sempat membuka mulut karena dia sudah mendorong punggungku lagi—seperti tadi saat dia mendorongku ke ruang duduk. Kali ini sekujur tubuhku kaku, seharusnya membuat Daniel sedikit kesulitan tetapi dia melakukannya dengan sangat mudah.

Langkah demi langkah, sosok tubuh itu semakin dekat dan kusadari itu adalah tubuh seorang wanita. Ada bekas darah di bawah kepala wanita itu, meninggalkan jejak lurus seolah dia habis diseret dari tempat lain. Di dekatnya ada _muffin_ bluberi yang hancur terbelah menjadi dua. Dia mengenakan celemek ungu, rambut pendeknya sedikit menutupi wajah—tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya.

Aku menoleh, menatap tak percaya ke arah Daniel. Di tangannya ada sebuah _muffin_ bluberi, lantas teringat kembali apa yang diucapkannya di rawa-rawa belakang rumah. Dia tidak bercanda.

Aku berbisik dengan suara gemetar. “Dia akan membencimu.”

“Dia sudah membenciku,” jawabnya. Pandangan kami berserobok dan untuk pertama kali, kupikir dia benar.


End file.
